Apenas uma despedida
by GiiPontas
Summary: A apenas um dia de nunca mais vê-lo, ela queria apenas uma despedida...


Alguma coisa rangeu abaixo do sótão.

- Provavelmente é o Carlinhos. Agora que mamãe foi dormir deve estar saindo escondido para fazer os cabelos crescerem – disse Rony nervoso.

- mesmo que seja devíamos voltar para a cama – sussurrou Hermione – não vai pegar bem a gente perder a hora amanhã.

- Não mesmo – concordou Rony – a mãe do noivo cometer um homicídio triplo e brutal pode estragar o casamento. Vou acender as luzes.

E ele clicou o desiluminador mais uma vez enquanto Hermione ia saindo do quarto.

Harry pulou para sua cama, enquanto Rony tornava a apagar a luz.

- Você acha que vai dar certo? O disfarce e tudo mais...?

- Espero que sim – respondeu Harry.

- Boa noite!

- Noite!

Não demorou nada para os roncos do ruivo ecoar por todo o quarto. Harry virava-se na Cama, mas não conseguia adormecer. A proximidade da viagem estava o atormentando há dias, mas hoje em especial tinha um bom motivo para não dormir: Gina.

Toda noite os mesmos pensamentos dolorosos o perseguiam. A separação de Gina, Voldemort, Horcruxes, Gina, Seus pais, Voldemort e Gina. Não conseguia evitar pensar nas coisas horríveis que podiam acontecer com ela e os outros Weasleys.

Os acontecimentos daquela manhã não auxiliaram nada. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do beijo em sua boca, o cheiro inebriante em sua pele... Só de lembrar-se seu corpo todo estremecia e se enchia de desejo. Seu corpo já estava dolorido de tanto que ele rolava na cama sem sono. Decidiu descer e tomar um pouco de leite para se acalmar. Sem fazer barulho colocou os óculos, pegou a varinha e saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas sorrateiramente e ao passar pelo quarto da ruiva teve uma súbita vontade de entrar, mas sabia que Hermione estava dormindo ali. Há muito custo conseguiu terminar de descer as escadas e chegou à cozinha. Pegou um copo de leite e sentou-se a mesa, pensativo.

Dentro de pouco mais de um dia estaria saindo daquela casa para sabe-se lá onde, havia uma grande possibilidade de não poder mais ver sua amada por um grande período de tempo, e uma possibilidade maior ainda de nunca mais vê-la. Mas era melhor assim, não podia deixar que ela corresse perigo por sua culpa e seria mais seguro que ele se mantivesse distante... Distante dos lábios, do corpo, do cheiro e do sabor daquela ruiva. Sentiu seu membro pulsar só de imaginar tudo isso. Balançou a cabeça varias vezes para espantar aqueles pensamentos.

Terminou seu copo de leite e colocou-o dentro da pia, olhando distraidamente pela janela. Alguma coisa se mexia lá fora, [i]alguém[/i] se mexia lá fora. Continuou a observar, tentando distinguir quem seria. Instintivamente sua mãe tateou a varinha, e ele seguiu para a porta sem fazer barulho, a essa altura o vulto já havia contornado a casa. Harry sabia que deveria alertar alguém, mas não tinha tempo pra isso, e além do mais a casa era protegida pela ordem. Se de fato havia alguém no quintal, provavelmente era um trouxa perdido ou coisa do tipo. Andou pelo jardim na ponta dos pés para não fazer barulho, virou para os fundos da casa no momento em que o vulto já alcançava o pomar.

O vulto se movia lentamente entre as árvores, Harry levantou a varinha, o coração batendo fortemente contra o peito, escondeu-se atrás de uma arvore do pomar e esperou. O que fazer agora que estava tão perto? Avisava que estava ali ou simplesmente atacava? Sabia que ninguém o ouviria nessa distancia, mesmo que gritasse. Venceu o impulso de correr de volta a casa e quando estava prestes a lançar um feitiço parou. Agora podia ver nitidamente quem era: Nunca confundiria aquele cabelo, aquelas curvas que tanto apreciava em silencio.

Poderia ter ficado ali durante horas, e talvez até tenha ficado, não saberia responder. Ela andava lentamente entre as árvores, parecia distante e triste. Usava uma camisola e um robe de seda por cima, os cabelos soltos e ondulantes pelo vento a fazia parecer um fantasma. Queria poder correr para abraçá-la, beijá-la e nunca mais largá-la, mas sabia que não podia fazer tal coisa. _"Pode ser a ultima vez que poderemos ficar a sós"_ dizia uma voz em sua cabeça, enquanto outra contradizia _"Não pode machucá-la mais do que já machucou!"_. Ficou ali, parado e sem saber o que fazer, lutando contra seus próprios instintos enquanto Gina Weasley caminhava entre as arvores. Cada movimento seu era observado pelo moreno, que sentia o coração disparar a cada segundo mais. Reprimia ao Maximo o desejo de se anunciar, mas não sabia por quanto tempo. Fechou os olhos tentando espantar todos os pensamentos que o ocorriam agora, fazendo seu membro pulsar mais uma vez. Não poderia ficar ali, em pé, sem fazer nada! Ou voltaria para seu quarto e tentaria dormir, ou iria ao encontro da sua amada, que estava tão próxima.

- Gina? – antes que pudesse se dar conta, já havia saído de trás da arvore, sobressaltando a menina.

- Harry! O que faz aqui fora? – sua voz estava levemente embargada

- Pergunto o mesmo – retorquiu o moreno

- estava sem sono, decidi tomar um ar – tentou sorrir.

Olharam-se por um tempo, perdidos nos olhos um do outro. Harry aproximou-se devagar

- sobre hoje de manhã...

- não precisa me explicar que meu irmão é um idiota, porque isso eu já sei!

- não é isso.. É que... Bem, quero te agradecer – sentiu sua faca corar. – foi o melhor presente que recebi até hoje!

- não precisa agradecer Harry. Eu não conseguiria te deixar partir sem sentir mais uma vez os teus lábios... – respondeu, ocupando-se em sentar para esconder as lágrimas que surgiam em seus olhos.

- não foi Adeus, Gina! Você sabe disso... Eu vou voltar, e quando voltar vamos ficar juntos! Te prometo!

- e se não voltar, Harry? E se eu for morta? Ou pior, se você for morto? Eu não suportaria te ver morto!

- hey! – repreendeu o outro, sentando-se também e segurando-a pelo queixo – ninguém vai morrer Gi! É justamente por isso que estou me afastando de vocês! Ninguém mais vai morrer por minha culpa!

- Eu morreria por você quantas vezes fossem necessárias!

- não diga uma coisa dessas, Ginevra! Nem brincando! – fingiu-se de bravo.

As lagrimas desciam pelo rosto da menina, e sem aviso, ela se jogou no pescoço de Harry, abraçando-o com toda força que conseguia e chorando em seu ombro

- D-diga que n-não va-ai! Diz que é m-mentira e que n-nunca vai me de-eixar! – conseguiu dizer entre soluços

- eu não posso falar isso, Gina, porque eu tenho que ir! Você não imagina o quanto me dói te deixar aqui – respondeu, afagando seu cabelo gentilmente – eu te amo, mas não posso deixar de cumprir essa tarefa! É de extrema importância pra que você fique segura!

- então d-diz que e-eu posso i-ir! Deixa-me i-ir com você-ê!

- não! Desculpa-me, meu amor, mas eu não posso! Você é menor de idade e não pode aparatar, nem usar magia.

- eu faço dezessete em duas semanas, Harry! Você sabe que eu poderia ajudar vocês em seja lá o que vão fazer...

- Dumbledore...

- só permitiu que Ron e Hermione soubessem! É eu sei... Dumbledore está morto, Harry! MORTO!

- mas são ordens dele, Gina! Entenda!

- o que eu vou fazer esse tempo todo sem você? Acho que enlouqueço – disse, voltando a abraçá-lo fortemente

- então iremos enlouquecer juntos! Não sei quanto tempo vou suportar ficar sem você!

Sem que Harry tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela o beijou. Um beijo lento, mas intenso. Mais intenso do que ela dera no quarto, naquele dia mais cedo. Seus braços ainda envoltos no pescoço de Harry, e suas mãos brincavam com seus cabelos, o fazendo arrepiar. A resposta ao beijo foi imediata, como se soubesse que aquele seria o ultimo beijo antes da partida, seu membro latejou forte, enquanto suas mãos a seguravam pela cintura. Nada mais parecia existir: Somente os dois, a lua e aquela leve brisa que brincava em seus rostos vermelhos de desejo.

Gina jogou seu corpo sobre o do moreno, que a sustentou fortemente. Não pararam o beijo até seus pulmões implorarem oxigênio, separaram-se ofegantes. Por um momento Gina achou que ele vira alguém, pois com um movimento rápido Harry levantou-se.

- acho que não deveríamos... – começou ele, enquanto a ruiva também se levantava.

- não estamos fazendo nada demais, Harry! – respondeu com um olhar sínico. Olharam-se com ternura, e logo os lábios já estavam colados novamente, o beijo ainda era lento, como se as línguas quisessem explorar ao máximo a boca do outro para que nunca se esquecesse, a mão de Gina deslizava por dentro da blusa fina do rapaz, enquanto este passava a mão lentamente pelas coxas torneadas da ruiva. Mas Gina queria mais. Se essa era a ultima vez que estariam juntos, ao menos que fosse inesquecível para ambos. Num único movimento empurrou o corpo de Harry, de forma que o garoto bateu contra a árvore atrás de si, ainda sem desgrudar os lábios. Uma das mãos em seus cabelos e a outra percorrendo a extensão do tórax do moreno, Harry agora tinha uma das mãos do traseiro de Gina, enquanto a outra massageava seus cabelos perfumados. Ficaram ali, somente sentindo o gosto um do outro até mais uma vez os pulmões precisarem de ar.

- Eu te amo! – sussurrou ofegante a ruiva, ainda de olhos fechados – sempre te amei!

- eu também te amo! E nunca que eu vou esquecer você! Posso encontrar muitas [i]veelas[/i] por ai, mas em nenhum momento eu vou te esquecer...

A ruiva continuava com as caricias no tórax do garoto, e aos poucos foi descendo a mão em direção ao _shorts_ de dormir. Harry sabia exatamente das intenções da garota, e antes que pudesse contestar qualquer coisa, ela tornou a lhe calar com um beijo. Este mais intenso e mais quente que os anteriores, a mão da garota se aproximava cada vez mais do cós do _shorts_ dele, seu membro já doía dentro da Box apertada. Acompanhando a iniciativa da ruiva, acariciou seu traseiro chegando até a coxa e erguendo seu robe junto com parte da camisola, no mesmo momento em que ela agilmente colocava sua mão por dentro do _shorts_. Por um momento de sanidade Harry pensou em pará-la, mas no instante que seus dedos macios entraram em contato com sua glande, todo o bom senso foi pelos ares. Fazia sons guturais ainda com os lábios colados ao dela e sem se dar conta desamarrou o nó do robe retirando-o sem esforço. Gina mantinha as leves carícias na glande lubrificada do moreno, sem se importar com os gemidos que ele dava.

Com um movimento súbito, Harry a encostou na arvore atrás de si e passou a distribuir beijos quentes e molhados pelo seu rosto e pescoço, agora ocupando as mãos em apertar um pouco mais forte seu bumbum por baixo do pano da camisola. Com os dentes desceu uma alça da camisola curta, exibindo seu ombro e parte do colo sardento, encheu de beijo essa parte, enquanto as mãos passavam do traseiro pra parte interna da coxa e desta subia até a cintura, levantando ainda mais a camisola. A mão da garota escorregou alguns centímetros para dentro da cueca de Harry, o que lhe fez soltar um pequeno gemido, que foi abafado pelos beijos que ainda distribuía pelo colo da garota. Com uma das mãos desceu a outra alça da camisola, exibindo assim os seios empinados e alvos da garota. Primeiro afastou-se, observando a sua magnitude e logo após olhos nos olhos da ruiva, que agora estava extremamente corada e tinha os olhos fechados. Nunca haviam chegado aquele ponto, já haviam dado uns _amassos_ pelas salas de aula vazias, mas nunca chegaram tão longe, era sempre algo mais superficial e nunca passava de pequenas carícias por cima dos panos.

- Gina, é sério, é melhor a gente entrar e tentar dormir...

- você pode deixar de ser careta e medroso pelo menos uma vez? Ninguém pode nos ver ou ouvir daqui!

- mas e se o Rony acordar?

- se o Ronald acordar a Mione cuida dele! – respondeu banalmente – onde você acha que ele vai te procurar primeiro?

- mesmo assim, acho que...

- acha que...? Olha, se você não me quer, me avisa! Não precisa ficar procurando desculpas... – fez cara de pidona

- não é isso... É que...

- então cala a boca, Potter! – interrompeu-o a ruiva. E logo o calou com outro beijo.

Logo a blusa de Harry já estava junto com robe de Gina, esquecidos no chão. Harry voltou a ocupar uma mão nas coxas e bumbum da ruiva, enquanto a outra acariciava e apertava seus seios, alternadamente. Gina voltara a acariciar levemente o membro rijo e lubrificado do moreno enquanto a outro dava puxões fortes e fracos nos pelos da nuca dele. Ambos gemiam fraco e quando Gina empurrou o _shorts_ dele para baixo, deixando a mostra o volume abaixo do pano da cueca, Harry prendeu a respiração. Agradeceu por estar naquele momento sugando os seios da ruiva, pois estava extremamente envergonhado. Com um movimento terminou de tirar a camisola da garota, que agora só tinha uma única peça no corpo, assim como ele.

Com a mão tremendo, escorregou os dedos pelo pano fino da calcinha, agora muito úmida e quente, arrancando gemidos roucos da menina que impulsionou instintivamente o corpo para frente. Harry agora escorregava os dedos para dentro da fenda úmida dela, apertando e fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedo em seu clitóris. A garota segurava firme a base do pênis dele, e agora fazia movimentos ritmados de [i]sobe e desce[/i], Harry dava investidas fortes com o dedo em direção a fenda quente, causando dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo a garota que ocupava a outra mão em retirar a única peça que a impedia de ver a fonte do desejo do moreno. Com pouca dificuldade conseguiu retirar sua cueca e um pouco receosa olhos para baixo. A visão era extasiante: a glande entrando e saindo do seu campo de visão, aquele membro grande, grosso e levemente brilhoso com o liquido lubrificando-o. Teve uma súbita vontade de sentir aquele gosto em sua boca, e se livrando das mãos quentes que ainda mexiam em sua intimidade ajoelhou no chão e sem olhar para o garoto abocanhou aquele monumento, a seu ver, sugando, mordiscando e hora ou outra retirando-o da boca e passando a língua lentamente pela glande avermelhada e inchada. Harry agora já não reprimia os gemidos, gemia alto e dizia palavras sem sentido, onde podia-se entender algumas como _"mais rápido", "isso, assim..." _ou _"Hmmm que bom..."_, segurava a cabeça dela, ritmando os movimentos do mais lento ao mais rápido. Gina não parou os movimentos e algumas vezes tirava o membro totalmente da boca dando beijos quentes na ponta e voltando a colocá-lo na boca.

- Gina, para... Eu... Vou... Hmmm... – tarde demais, o liquido quente e de gosto estranho encheu a boca da ruiva que mesmo assustada não disse nada, apenas engoliu limpando o canto da boca com a língua. Não era exatamente bom, mas ela não ligava. Iria fazer ser inesquecível.

Levantou-se e voltou a beijá-lo na boca, fazendo-o sentir o gosto do seu próprio liquido. Harry, querendo retribuir o carinho, abaixou-se, retirando a calcinha dela e jogando-a para o lado. Antes que Gina pudesse entender, Harry já havia introduzido a língua em sua vagina. Nem mole, nem dura, fazia movimentos delirantes e por vezes ele a introduzia na fenda quente e úmida, enquanto a garota puxava seu cabelo e urrava de prazer. _"Aaaaah... isso é bom...", "isso, assim... vai... Hm..." ou "ta gostoso.. Hmmmm..."_ entre outras coisas podiam ser ouvidos. Gina sentiu sua perna vacilar, um arrepio forte na espinha, uma pressão no baixo ventre e logo Harry sentiu a umidade aumentar no local, lambeu toda secreção que molhava a intimidade da garota e distribuiu beijos molhados até chegar a sua boca, fazendo-a sentir o próprio gosto.

- eu quero mais, Harry! – disse num sussurro. Queria ir até o fim, seria dele ali e naquele momento.

- você... Tem certeza, Gina?

- eu quero agora! Potter! – disse mandona. – encare isso como uma despedida! Um presente de consolo, para todo o tempo que ficaremos longe. – disse num sussurro sexy, passando o membro por sua barriga e voltando a fazer movimentos de _sobe e desce_ com a mão.

Arranhou forte as costas do garoto, causando dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, levantou uma das pernas colocando-a em torno do corpo suado de Harry. Harry a sustentou, de forma que a outra perna também o enlaçou pela cintura deixando suas intimidades bem próximas. Harry a torturava, passando lentamente seu pênis por toda a extensão da vagina úmida e quente. A garota gemia alto, o que o deixava mais louco ainda. Sabia que não era a coisa certa a se fazer mas ela tinha razão: apenas uma despedida.

Sem que avisasse começou a penetração. No inicio lenta, pois sabia que causaria dor a garota. Sentiu a barreira que marcava a virgindade dela. Olhou-a nos olhos, agora brilhosos de lágrimas, e como se desse permissão, ela sorriu, encorajando-o. Forçou um pouco, e ela deu um gritinho agudo, a barreira ainda não havia cedido. Tentou uma segunda vez e sentiu que cedeu um pouco mais, uma estocada mais forte e mais um grito agudo.

- você tem certeza que quer con...

- CALA A BOCA POTTER! – disse entre dentes, voltando a arranhar suas costas

Deu mais um estocada forte e sentiu seu membro ser engolido pela fenda quente, um liquido que ele deduziu ser sangue escorreu pelo seu pênis, e ele tornou a olhá-la. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo, a pesar das lágrimas, e olhava-o com amor, carinho e desejo. Começaram os movimentos ritmados, mais pareciam ter combinado todos eles, seus corpos encaixavam-se com perfeição e os gemidos, agora altos e contínuos, eram como um incentivo para ambos. Harry a escorava na arvore. E apertava forte seu traseiro. Chegaram junto ao orgasmo, e Harry teve que segurar firma para evitar que caíssem. Retirou seu membro inchado e vermelho dela e a colocou no chão.

- eu te amo, muito! – disse, arfando

- você é o homem da minha vida, Harry! – respondeu, num sussurro. E abaixando para pegar sua roupa, depositou mais alguns beijos molhados no membro, colocando-o na boca e retirando em seguida.

- agora é melhor a gente subir. Já está tarde e amanha será um dia longo.

- tudo bem... Quem sabe não da tempo da gente... Se ver denovo antes de vocês irem embora – disse tristonha

- é quem sabe. – respondeu.

Vestiram-se e trocaram mais beijos apaixonados. Subiram devagar a escada e quando chegaram à frente do quarto de Gina, Harry perguntou

- Gina...? Você acha que vamos conseguir? Que vamos voltar...?

- é claro que vão, Harry! – respondeu ela, segurando-o pelo rosto

- e o que te faz ter tanta certeza?

- porque agora você tem por quem lutar, meu amor. Por quem sobreviver...

E com essa frase, entrou no quarto escuro, deixando Harry ali com seus pensamentos.

FIM.


End file.
